Dayo Igwe
Dayo Igwe is a neuroscientist working aboard Talos I and appears in ''Prey''. History Background Before arriving at Talos I, he had a young wife who succumbed to a brain aneurysm. His theories on neuroscience were unpopular, thus he was cheap to recruit. Prey (2017) He appears trapped in a cargo container in space and has to be rescued. If the player rescued him, he asks the player to retrieve the Leitner connectomes from his room (hidden in a safe behind a poster which is opened by a recording of Leitner's piano performance) and give them to him since they are a memento for him. When Dahl arrives, Igwe was proven to be one of the main assistant for player in which he suggests for the player not to kill Dahl but to knock him unconscious with the stun gun. Igwe then brings Dahl back to perform Neurotomy surgery to remove the order of executing Talos I's staff through Neuromods but retain his pilot capabilities. This is done thanks to the loss of memories on Neuromod removal causing him to forget William Yu's orders, and instead he listens to Igwe and Morgan's request to pilot the shuttle to Earth (while retaining a less than friendly attitude). If Igwe survives until the end, he along with the survivors the player saved will appear at Dahl's Shuttle. If player fails to rescue Igwe or died before Dahl's arrival, the player's only choice to escape is through Alex Yu's escape pod. At some point after the Talos I Incident, he had his voice embedded into a Science Operator and is implied to be dead. In after credit scene, there are two options which lead the player to either successfully or failed to complete the game. He stated that if his Empathy Quotient was in the middle range/exceptionally high then the player has just successfully completed the game. Otherwise if he said that there is no Empathy Quotient from him, player will officially fail to complete the game as Alex will say this is a failure and Mikhaila tells Alex to start it over. Personality and skills Dayo Igwe is said to be an introvert in Morgan's recordings found in his room. He follows this trait, being generally quiet. He is extremely loyal to Alex Yu, and was brought in by Alex to work on Talos I, apparently due to being a cheap hire. This is because of his belief in the paranormal. He knows about the tests on Morgan and the fate of Mikhaila's father, and suggests that Morgan doesn't send the file back for her to hear. He is a very mild character, seeming to be unwilling to upset people and maintaining manners through every situation including if the player decides to kill Dahl after the neurotomy. Dayo shouts in alarm and points out that Dahl was their only way out, though goes quiet and refuses to comment further]. He also requested and managed to meet Gustav Leitner, a pianist which Dayo greatly admired, though was polite and refused to be pushy when told there was a low chance of meeting him. Gallery 7dayo.png|Dayo Igwe's TranScribe picture C8RMIqyXUAAATw7.jpg|Promotional image Adqovs6lefueadpid6da.jpg|Concept art Category:Prey (2017) Characters Category:Male Category:Determinate Category:Operators Category:Prey (2017) Allies